quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
November 6, 2012
Scene1: Location: Ayan’s residence The groom’s sideagree to nikhat as their future daughter in law and nikhat is relieved and happy.Everybody joins in the merriment. Scene 2: Location: Asad’s residence Asad is extermely angry at rashi saying that he stood them up once again.Dilshaqd tries to defend him saying that maybe he had some important work.Thsi gets him all th more angry and he fires her saying that they have been waiting for 17 years udnt he make the imp work wait for one evening.She suspects maybe some mishap happened,asad said hope its with him.An angry dilshad stops him for trying to talk like this about his dad,asad gets back at her saying that he’s not his father.An angry asad tells nazma and dilshad that,rashid house and his family do not make any difference to their lives from now on.And they should not be allowed even in their thoughts as they are dead to us.Asad is surprised to see ayan behind him who has heard the entire conversation and is hurt.Ayan with tears in eyes eyes leaves the house with asad in tow. He is rash driving with asad following him in his car asking him to stop,finbally overtaking him and forcing him top halt.He then goes on to explain that hhis words were not meant at him,and he knows how asad feels about rashid.Ayan says the words hurt.He goes on to say that he never meant to direct that towards him and that nothing can ever come between them. They then go on to remind themselves and each other of thier childhood days when asad unfailingly looked out for his younger brother ayan always.He says thats what the elder brother is for?He then teases him not to cry as that would get a wrong impression on his casanova image and affect his female fan following.They together head towards home. Scene 3: Location: Zoya’s residence While zoya is wacthing cricket,with excitement at his favourite cricketer,zeenat comes in and tries to talk some sense into her.But she involves her too into the game with a bet,which she too enters foolishly without watching that its a repeat.This comes into light when anwar tells her about zoya’s trick.They then again start agruing on her stay in india when on zeenat’s insistence anwar puts forth her point of zoya not staying alone when they return to new york.Seeing them fight bad,anwar settles the matter by saying that he has a solution and calms them down and leaves. Scene 4: Location: Ayan’s residence Nuzzhat and humeirah are teasing nikhat in the name of her futue hubby.Already making plans for the marriage.They start dancing but midway humaira starts coughing and nikhat scolds nuzrat for getting her overexcited when she knows she is not well.Then they againstart talkignabout marriage and nuzrat while talking about hher in laws obliviously mentions Nikhat’s mother in law always complaining about her complexion.Nikhat is hurt and she leaves excusing herself.Nuzrat goes after her.Ayan who finds humaira alone gets flowers from the nearest vase and presents them to her in flirting manner and she too supprots him full on.Their romantic flriting is interrupted by nikhat and nuzrat retrning and ayan leaves in a haste hitting his head on a pillar causing all of them to laugh.Humaira who is basking in the glory of her romance is brought down to earth when her sisters show her that actually he just stole flowers across the vase.She is depressed seeing that. Also rashid is disturbed.He is confronted by his mother who asks him the reason of his dilemma.When he tells he’ worried for asad and dilshad.she tells him to let the time pass and not try to catch hold of the past.He says he’s unable to do so since the mistakes of his pasta re decididng the future of his children,who he has shown no responsibilty to.She says that life comes with a price tag,when he chose shirin over dilshad he sacrficed his love for dilshad under her wish only.He said he did comply to her wish but not to his responsibilty towards his and dilshad’s kids.She says its true you broke her heart but you break yours everyday and thats unbearable.He says that asad will never forgive him for this.She asks if dilshad would and if he has had a talk with her.rashid is surprised to hear her plant this idea in his head.Shirirn listenign to all this with tears in her eyes from a distance. Scene 5: Location: Asad’s and zoya’s residence Anwar asks dilshad who is a distant relative th favour of keeping zoya with her in bhopal for a few days when they return back to new york.Dilshad says thats not a problem since she would be more than happy to keep her.The screen freezes on her face. Precap: Zoya and asad meet for the third time ,but yet again in unfavorable circumstances when a chance collision is responsible for zoya dropping her ice-cream and coming face to face with asad.